


Wedding Night pt.2

by talpup



Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Nudity, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talpup/pseuds/talpup
Summary: Continuation of Yami's wedding night.Easily a stand alone, but is tied to my Light In the Darkness fic.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/Original Character(s), Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Series: Black Clover Smutty One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Wedding Night pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on there only being two parts. But Yami's b.day had me wanting to do a little smutty something and since I was low on time 'Wedding Night' will now be in three parts. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Bit of a warning for Light In the Darkness readers: If you haven't looked it up yet yourself, Yami finally tells Teris what Ikigai means.

Wedding Night pt.2

Yami stepped to her, his bare chest pressing up against hers.

Teris drowned in his enveloping embrace. The coolness of his mana was overshadowed by his heated skin. Or was it her heated skin? Dizzy with wanting she found it difficult to say.

Yami pulled her to him, lips meeting hers in a searing kiss. Teris was bent back by his towering frame. Her weight hung fully in his arms. Trusting him and his strength to hold her.

Yami’s lips left hers and traveled down her neck. Arm still wrapped around her waist, Yami’s other hand slid down and gripped her thigh.

“Not too fast?” He questioned between nipping kisses.

Teris shook her head. “No. It’s prefect. You’re prefect.”

“Tell me if it gets too fast.” Yami picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

Teris squeaked in surprise.

Yami’s chuckle caught in his throat. The sight of her bouncing breasts changing the laugh into a hungry growl. Eyes on her, he jumped into bed waiting to see her tits bounce like that again.

Teris laughed at his antics. The sound high and clear like chiming bells. It filled the one room cabin with a joy filled light that rivaled the sun.

Yami stared in awe at her beauty. Her smile alone could warm him for the rest of his days. But he had more than her smile. He had her. She would be his for the rest of his life, and he hers. Even if his end came tomorrow, he would die happy. Happy to have and belong to Teris for this single night.

“Yami. You’re staring.”

“Can’t a husband appreciate the sight of his wife?”

Teris blushed.

Yami grinned and crawled to her. “Though why just look when I can touch…”

His hand glided up her leg. As smooth as the stocking was. As hot as they looked on her. He wanted nothing but her. To see nothing but her. To touch nothing but her.

The tip of his finger dipped into the top of her thigh-highs. “How did you say it earlier? This needs to go.”

Teris took in a shuddering breath. Yep. It was definitely Yami’s skin that was heated. His scorching touch sending lava through her veins and stoking the fire in her belly.

Wiggling her hips, Teris gave him a smile. “Then why don’t you do the honors.”

Yami groaned. Was she trying to kill him? That half-lidded look. Her soft, breathy voice...

He rose up to his knees. Teris settled on her back beneath him, legs bent to one side.

Yami’s eyes roved over every inch of her. She was gorgeous. Dark hair spread around her head like the most beautiful crown he had ever seen. Even darker eyes that were made darker still in their lust-blown state. Pale skin glowing in the defused firelight. Pebble nipples begging to be tweaked and sucked. He could watch the rise and fall of her naked chest all day. The way her breasts lightly swayed with every breath she took. It was memorizing. Intoxicating. She was intoxicating. He saw the wet spot of arousal on her panties and just knew he could get drunk off the taste of her.

“You’re beautiful, _Ikigai_.”

Teris’ lips pulled down into a frown. “You said you would tell me what that means.”

Yami fingers opened out over her knee, slowly closing only to blossom open again. “I did.”

“Well?” Teris prodded, melting at the lazy kneading of his fingers.

“Later.” Yami teased.

If he didn’t look insanely handsome with that toying grin, she would've made a fuss. As it was, she was left trying to measure her breathing so she didn’t look like a panting fool.

Smile growing, Yami’s hand ran up her thigh. Fingers digging into the band of her stocking, he slowly pulled the silken mesh down.

Stopping at her knee, he commanded. “Lift that pretty leg of yours.”

Teris trembled at his deep baritone giving such an order. Her leg lifted, letting Yami pull the hose completely down and off.

He tossed it over his shoulder without a care. Guiding her leg back down on the other side of him.

Teris’ breath caught at how smoothly he had gotten between her legs.

Yami looked down at her, his shining eyes and smile saying a thousand things. Like how he knew exactly what he had done and was smugly pleased with himself. Or how he wanted to forget this foreplay and go feral. Or how he wanted to stop and savor this moment, committing every bit of it to memory. But mostly, his look and smile told of his absolute love.

If Teris had ever doubted he meant what he said way back when he told her he’d follow her to the bottom of the sea, the look in his eyes told the truth of it. Yami would do more than follow her to the bottom of the sea. He would drain the worlds oceans and then some to be with her.

“I love you.” Teris murmured.

Yami lifted her other leg, laying it against his chest. “I love you more than I could say, _Ikigai_. You’re everything.” His hands trailed down her leg. “The reason I get up in the morning.” He kissed her calf. “Why I do what I do.” Fingers curled, pulling off her stocking. “The reason I live and breath.” He dropped the silk hose off the side of the bed, holding her thigh against his hip as he let her leg bend and fall. “You make my life worth living. You’re my purpose for being. The reason I exist.” He fell over her, strong arm catching and holding himself above her. “That,” he breathed, lips ghosting over hers, “is what _Ikigai_ means.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos. And a special thank you to those who have left comments. They really mean a lot.


End file.
